


Hakanai jounetsu no kage wasuretaku wa nai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bitterness, Booty Calls, M/M, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Salí de casa, y no sabía dónde ir, pues...” pues vine de ti, porque eres el único que siempre me recibe con los brazos abiertos.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Hakanai jounetsu no kage wasuretaku wa nai

**Hakanai jounetsu no kage wasuretaku wa nai**

**(No quiero olvidar la sombre de una pasión fugaz)**

Ohno estaba enojado.

Harto, triste. Había llegado al límite.

_“Esta noche voy a encontrar a Nozomi, Oh-chan. Lo siento.”_

Al teléfono con Nino, al oír sus palabras, Ohno se había sentido cortar el aire.

Estaba acostumbrado a sensaciones así; había pasado muy a menudo que el menor no pudiera verle porque estaba ocupado con su nuevo juguete. Y puntualmente Satoshi le decía que no importaba, que iban a encontrarse el día siguiente al trabajo, que iban a pasar juntos otra noche, cuando Nino podía ser _suyo._

Pero nunca lo era, enteramente no, Ohno estaba consciente de eso.

No podía ser enteramente suyo, porque veía a ella también. Y si no hubiera sido Sasaki, habría sido otra chica.

No podía ser suyo, porque él sólo se le llevaba a la cama, y punto. No le pertenecía.

Había salido de casa, casi instintivamente. No tenía un lugar donde ir, sólo sentía que no quería quedarse demasiado tiempo quieto al rumiar sobre esa relación malsana que los dos de ellos mantenían hace demasiado tiempo ya.

_“Esta noche voy a encontrar a Nozomi.”_

No era mucho, claro; iba a verle, sí. Luego iba a llevársela a la cama, algo rápido si no hubiera tenido muchas ganas de preliminares. Si no hubieras tenido ganas de fingir que lo que estaba haciendo fuera importante, y no un simple instinto animal.

Y luego ella iba a volver a su casa, y él iba a seguir jugando con algún videojuego, como siempre.

A Ohno le daba asco.

Era lo mismo con él.

Nino le llamaba y él contestaba, siempre. Luego iba a su casa y pasaban las mismas escenas.

De vez en cuando se quedaba, se ponía en una esquina del sofá y le miraba jugar, absorto.

A veces pasaba la noche. Algunas veces, en cambio, él también volvía a casa, porque esa situación estaba demasiado dolorosa de sufrir.

Se sentía a punto de explosionar.

Le hacía falta estar con alguien, le hacía falta no sentirse tan jodidamente solo.

Pues tomó la calle usual; porque en esas ocasiones siempre iba de él, siempre buscaba conforto en él, era a él que le pedía esas noches marcadas de sexo y silencio, porque Ohno no quería hablar de lo que sentía, no quería mostrar sus debilidades cuando se trataba de Nino.

Y, estaba casi seguro, Jun no quería oírle.

Tomó un taxi y se hizo dejar a casa del menor.

Se quedó unos momentos frente a la puerta y la miró fijo, sin tener éxito de tocar el timbre.

¿Qué hacía él de diferente que Nino?

Iba de Jun cuando quería, buscaba las mismas cosas que Ninomiya buscaba con él, y luego se iba, sin arrepentimiento ni pensar que lo que estaba haciendo fuera de hecho equivocado.

Y otra vez se encontraba allí, enfrente a esa puerta, consciente del hecho que iba a tocar, que iba a entrar y que iba a pasar lo que siempre pasaba, sin que pudieran salir de ese círculo vicioso.

Se obligó a tocar el timbre, sabiendo bien qué esperar no servía a nada, y pasó menos que un minuto antes que Jun llegara. 

Llevaba pantalones de pijama y una camiseta ligera, el pelo húmedo, probablemente acababa de salir de la ducha, y un aire sorprendido en la cara.

Miró a Ohno unos momentos, antes de sonreír, de manera torpe.

“¡Riida! Entra, yo... no te esperaba.” le dijo, desplazándose del umbral para dejarle pasar.

Ohno entró en el piso y respiró hondo.

Había algo en ese lugar que le hacía sentir a salvo, de alguna manera.

Protegido, como si no hubiera nada afuera de esa casa a esperarle, como si entrara en una dimensión paralela.

Una donde el pensamiento de Nino, de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, no llegaba a perseguirle.

“Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Salí de casa, y no sabía dónde ir, pues...” _pues vine de ti, porque eres el único que siempre me recibe con los brazos abiertos._

Calló su último pensamiento al menor, que pareció entenderlo lo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza y le puso un brazo en los hombros.

“No te preocupes, no me molestas. No tenía nada de hacer, fue bueno que viniste.” le aseguró, mientras la sonrisa en su cara se hacía más y más fingida.

El mayor se sentó en el diván, desaliñado, y Jun fue a la cocina.

“¿Quieres algo de beber?” le dijo, y Ohno oyó el ruido del frigorífico que se abría.

“Una cerveza, gracias.” respondió, al morderse un labio.

Ambos sabían cómo iba a acabar. El alcohol, aunque poco, sólo podía ayudar en esa coyuntura.

Matsumoto volvió con dos latas y dio una a Ohno, al sentarse a su lado.

Bebieron las cervezas en silencio durante unos minutos; el mayor miraba frente a sí, mientras que Jun le miraba a él, como esperando que diera el primer paso.

Lo hizo, después de unos minutos más; Ohno apoyó la lata en la mesa baja frente a él y se acercó a Jun, apoyándose con las rodillas contra el sofá. Le puso una mano detrás del cuello, teniéndole firmemente antes de comenzar a besarle. Hambriento.

Matsumoto se dejó besar un poco de tiempo, antes de empujarle y mirarle fijo, la respiración pesada y el entrecejo fruncido.

“Ohno-kun... ¿Por qué estás aquí?” le preguntó, al bajar de repente la cabeza.

Satoshi le miró, al salirse los ojos, luego volvió cerca, como si tuviera miedo de estar rechazado.

“Yo...” dijo, y se paró. ¿Qué debería haberle dicho? ¿Qué tenía ganas de llevárselo a la cama? ¿Qué tenía ganas de quitarse a Nino de la mente? ¿Qué no quería estar solo?

Fue Jun que le ahorró el problema. Se alejó un poco y levantó una ceja, en aire sarcástico.

“¿Dónde está Nino esta noche?” preguntó, en tono de acusación.

Fue Ohno que bajó los ojos ahora.

Le conocía demasiado bien, y él no estaba bastante bueno de mentirle tan descaradamente. Ni tenía ganas de hacerlo.

“Veía a Sasaki.” murmuró, al morderse un labio por la rabia improvisa que le dio pronunciar su nombre.

Jun sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie. Le dio la espalda, para no estar obligado a mirarle.

“Tienes que dejar que buscarme sólo cuando Nino está con ella.” le dijo, y Ohno oyó un velo de amargura en su voz.

Se puso en pie, se acercó a él y le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura, al apoyarle el mentón contra un hombro de manera que la boca fuera cerca de su oído.

“Pues deja de hacerte encontrar.” susurró, en la tentativa de ser seductor, de llevar la atmosfera en un campo que pudiera gestionar. Sintió a Jun temblar, comenzar a respirar más rápido. “Dime que no quieres. Dime que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo.” siguió, como desafiándole.

“Es imposible, y lo sabes.” contestó el menor, y cuando se giró Ohno vio la tristeza en su expresión; pero eligió de no preocuparse, y se sintió malditamente egoísta por eso.

Jun volvió a besarle, con la misma urgencia que el mayor tenía antes.

Empezó a empujarle atrás, mientras las manos pasaban bajo su camiseta, al acariciarle brevemente antes que la prenda acabara al suelo, pronto seguida de la suya.

Se alejó un poco, el tiempo para llegar al umbral de la habitación, donde le besó otra vez por unos segundos, antes de darle un brusco empujón y hacerle caer contra la cama.

Se quedó quieto al mirarle, y Ohno no supo descifrar esa mirada.

Había amargura, con deseo. Había resignación.

Cualquiera le dijeran sus ojos, lo único que sabía era que le quería, ahora mismo, en esa cama, antes de estar alcanzado por cualquier pensamiento que pudiera arruinarle el humor.

Antes de poder pensar en Nino. Antes de poder pensar en cuanto estuviera hiriendo a Jun, en cuanto le hiciera sentir utilizado.

Se levantó un poco y le tiró cerca hasta que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo encima a él y apoyándose en un brazo para no pesarle encima.

Se miraron fijo un instante, antes que Ohno tomara la iniciativa y volviera a besarle.

Matsumoto le tocó, casi involuntariamente lascivo, las manos deslizaban en el pecho del mayor, le rozaban los pezones y le hacían temblar; luego siguió bajando hacia las caderas, el ombligo, la ingle. Ohno se perdió en ese toque, no sin esperas. Aguantó mucho tiempo la respiración, y se dejó llevar sólo cuando el menor hubo comenzado a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones, bajándolos bastante para acariciarle las piernas, evitando con atención casi malvada la erección del mayor; Ohno levantó los ojos con un gemido de decepción, y le vio sonreír.

Un poco después Jun cedió, e hizo pasar la punta de los dedos bajo el elástico de los calzoncillos, provocándole unos momentos antes de bajar ellos también, quitándolos con los pantalones y dejándolos caer al suelo.

Ohno se dejó llevar por un sonido de satisfacción cuando finalmente fue libero de su ropa; se agarró con una mano a los hombros de Jun, al arquear la espalda en busca de un contacto mayor.

Jun sacudió la cabeza, como indignado.

“No tienes vergüenza.” le reprochó, al rechinar los dientes. El mayor, bajó de él, gimió.

“Lo sé, me da igual. Jun, tócame. Ahora mismo.” le pidió, casi rogando.

Matsumoto resopló, pero consentí; la mano que se había detenido en el muslo de Ohno empezó a moverse hacia el interior, hasta que llegó a su erección. Empezó a moverse lentamente, de manera metódica, mientras no podía quitar los ojos de Ohno.

El mayor gemía, al morderse un labio y al retorcerse, como si en realidad fuera una tortura; movía las caderas, yendo al encuentro de la mano de Jun, animándole para que se moviera más rápido.

Cuando Jun tuvo bastante empezó a besarle el cuello, sin detenerse mucho, y recorrió con la lengua el mismo camino que su mano, hasta que fue con la boca cerca de la erección de Ohno; _demasiado_ cerca para que la respiración del mayor no se hiciera aún más pesada.

Empezó a lamerla, casi con delicadez, mientras la mano seguía moviéndose en esa. Disfrutó los gemidos de Satoshi, que se hicieron desconectados cuando le tomó la punta en boca, sin dejar de mover la lengua.

Ohno estaba lentamente perdiendo la cabeza.

Era esto que quería, lo que sabía qué Jun podía darle. El olvido, el vacío. La sensación de salir de la realidad, donde sólo podía percibir su lengua y sus manos, su respiración rítmica contra la piel que aumentaba la excitación que tenía, y los sonidos que llegaban del fondo de su garganta, como unos jadeos, que iban directos contra su erección, haciéndole llegar demasiado rápidamente al límite.

Le cogió bruscamente la cabeza a Jun, apretando una mano entre su pelo, tirándolo; quizás haciéndole daño, pero en ese momento no le importaba, ni el menor pareció darle mucha atención.

Ohno estaba casi allí. Habría sido suficiente que la lengua le rozara otra vez, o sentirle chupar alrededor de su erección, y habría llegado al orgasmo.

El agarre en el pelo se apretó, y Jun eligió ese momento para dejar el sexo del mayor, levantándose bruscamente.

Lo que echó Ohno fue un grito más que un gemido.

“MatsuJun...” se quejó, al levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

El menor sonreía.

“Todo a su tiempo, Satoshi.” murmuró, y esta vez la lascivia era puramente deliberada.

Se puso en pie y alcanzó la mesa frente a la cama. Le echó un vistazo a Ohno cuando vio que una mano había deslizado a su erección, que había empezado a tocarse.

“No obligarme a atarte.” le dijo, en tono firme, y fue suficiente para que Ohno se parara.

Volvió a la cama, con el lubrificante en mano. Le echó un vistazo al mayor, antes de volver a tumbarse encima de él, haciéndole sentir su erección contra la cadera y sintiendo la suya.

Ohno gimió por la enésima vez, casi con exasperación; Jun sonrió de vuelta, aunque no pareciera para nada divertido.

“Dime lo que quieres.” murmuró, mientras un dedo húmedo ya con el lubrificante se infiltraba entre las piernas del mayor y le rozaba la abertura.

El mayor tembló y se mordió un labio, al echar la cabeza atrás y al cerrar los ojos.

“Jun...” murmuró, el aliento cortado, y el menor en respuesta metió un dedo dentro de él, mientras al mismo tiempo se acercaba a su garganta y le mordía, al esperar de dejarle una marca.

“Dime lo que quieres.” repitió luego, articulando las palabras, mientras los dedos se hacían dos y, demasiado rápidamente, tres.

Ohno estaba demasiado involucrado en la situación para poder sólo _pensar_ de hablar.

Fue entonces que Jun quitó los dedos, mirándole en aire de espera.

Satoshi trató de estabilizar la respiración, inútilmente; luego le agarró el cuello y le tiró cerca.

“Fóllame.” le dijo sólo.

Se esperó de ver una mirada de satisfacción en la cara de Jun, pero se quedó impasible.

Se puso mejor encima a él, llevándole una pierna a su cadera y entrando de él con un empujón brusco; cerró brevemente los ojos, disfrutando la sensación y dándole al mayor el tiempo necesario para acostumbrarse; luego empezó a empujar, pronto en ritmo rápido, utilizando toda la fuerza que tenía en cuerpo, como si su objetivo final fuera hacerle daño, y no llegar al orgasmo.

Ohno, por su parte, se acostumbró rápidamente, y movió las caderas en sincronía con las de Jun, al llevar las manos a su espalda, arañándole cada vez cuando los empujones del menor se hacían más hondos.

Jun ralentizó unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para llevar la mano entre ellos y tomarle la erección en mano, luego volvió a moverse dentro de él, más y más rápido.

No le tomó mucho a Ohno para correrse, ensuciándole la mano a Jun, quien por otra parte no se preocupó mucho de eso; se apoyó en ambos los brazos para seguir empujando, el ritmo improvisamente irregular y los movimientos de las caderas más hondos, cuando finalmente se paró y se corrió dentro de él con un gemido atragantado.

Se tomó un momento para volver a respirar de manera regular, luego salió de él y se tumbó a su lado, llevando un brazo bajo la cabeza y siguiendo teniendo los ojos cerrados.

Ohno se había quedado tumbado, sin desplazarse ni cubrirse, sin tener la fuerza de moverse.

El único gesto que hizo fue de llevar la mano hacia Jun, acariciándole una cadera; se sorprendió cuando el menor la alejó, brusco.

“¿Qué pasa, Jun?” le preguntó, al fruncir el entrecejo.

El menor suspiró, luego se giró para mirarle.

“Toma tus cosas y vete.” le dijo, frío.

Ohno se sentó, sin dejar de mirarle fijo.

“Jun...” murmuró, confundido e improvisamente agitado por esa situación que ya no entendía.

“Tuviste lo que pedías, ¿no? Me utilizaste, acabamos y ahora ya no hay razón para que te quedes aquí, ¿verdad?” Matsumoto se sentó también, en su mirada ni un rastro de tristeza ni frustración. No había _nada_.

“No es así, Jun. No te _utilicé_ , yo... no es la primera vez que pasa, ¿no? Ambos sabemos que...” dijo Ohno, formulando las frases de manera desconectada.

“¿Qué es que sabemos, Satoshi? ¿Qué no hay nada entre nosotros? ¿Qué puedes venir cuando quieres, hacerte follar y el día siguiente fingir que no haya ocurrido nada?” escupió las palabras, con rabia. “Tal vez a ti te gusta ser la puta de Nino, pero yo me harté de ser la tuya.” terminó, al bajar los ojos.

Ohno sintió un vació en su interior al oír esas palabras.

Le habían hecho daño, más que pudiera imaginar.

Estaba buscando una manera de contestar, pero al final sabía qué no había modo de negar lo que Jun acababa de decirle.

Porque él era realmente la puta de Nino, porque siempre estaba listo por él cuando le llamaba, porque nunca le rechazaba, porque nunca le había dicho claramente cómo se sintiera.

Porque nunca le había dicho que le quería, y mientras miraba a Jun sintió de repente el peso de lo que le había hecho.

Nunca le habría deseado de ser como a él, de meterse enteramente en las manos de otra persona sólo por un amor que no tenía razón de existir, no hasta que se quedaba no expresado.

Y Jun lo sabía. Sabía qué Ohno quería a Nino, que nunca iba a querer a él, ni siquiera si hubiera realmente intentado, algo que no tenía intención de hacer.

Se levantó despacio de la cama, recogió los calzoncillos y los pantalones y se vistió.

Estaba en el umbral, ahora, y le echó una última mirada a Jun.

“Lo siento.” murmuró, sin recibir respuesta.

Se alejó, fue al salón para tomar su camiseta y se la puso, y oyó detrás de sí la puerta de la habitación que se cerraba, violentamente.

Cuando fue afuera, respiró hondo.

Empezó a caminar para aclararse la mente, pero seguía teniendo demasiados pensamientos para poder esperar de ordenarlos.

Pensó muchas veces en las palabras de Jun, en lo que implicaban, en la mirada en sus ojos, y se decía que esa habría sido su idéntica mirada si una de esas noches debería haberle pedido a Nino de dejarle solo, de irse, de no volver otra vez. Si finalmente se hubiera hartado de esa situación de que nunca iba a liberarse.

Y estaba harto, Ohno. Sin embargo, no estaba listo a decir basta. Aún no.

Casi envidiaba a Jun para haber tenido éxito de decirle la verdad, para haber tenido esa especie de orgullo que le imponía de no dejarse utilizar como segunda opción, como un juguete.

Siguió caminando, y esperó de nunca llegar a casa.

Porque él nunca iba a tener el mismo coraje.

Porque la noche siguiente o la después, Nino iba a llamarle.

Le habría gustado decir que esa vez le habría rechazado, pero sabía qué iba a correr de él, como siempre.

Aunque sacrificando el poco de dignidad que le quedaba, iba a seguir corriendo de Nino para siempre.


End file.
